Drowning in Your Good Intentions
by MademoiselleKraut
Summary: Mikasa could tell you all the pros and cons of working with Levi and he the same. Maybe that's why they work together so well. But after Eren is kidnapped by two members of the dangerous terrorist organization known as Titan, Mikasa is left with a choice that could rip her apart... RivaMika, Modern Spy Au. Rated M for adult content (Sex, Swearing, Murder/Death ect.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Really Witty Song Reference

Mikasa ran as fast as her damned heels let her. That was one of the problems with formal wear, people expected you to wear these sort of unwalkable shoes if you were young like her. You need to dress provocative, smart and courteous without appearing like a slut and that meant 3 inch fucking stilettoes and a dress that you could trip in if you weren't use to them. The attire was what she hated the most about uncover missions neither the less she had learnt to run and jump in such items without breaking an ankle. Now here she was running away with a USB in her bra (which was jabbing her in her bust, which as you ladies know can hurt quite a bit) and several henchmen or bodyguards, or whatever the hell you want to call these thugs were chasing her, and surprise surprise they had guns. She silently cursed Rivaille who had clearly said, "Dear, you won't need a gun. And where are you going to hid it? In that tiny purse of yours? God damn I hate that women have such tiny purses, how is that practical?"

"I am agreeing with you there, Levi," Mikasa reasoned. A gun would be handy at that moment. In desperation, Mikasa took a quick left down the hallway of the Hotel, not knowing if there was a staircase. The floor she was on wasn't one that she knew its floorplan to inside and out. It seemed though that Lady Luck had smiled upon her for there was a staircase and that meant of course escape. She prayed that Rivaille had the car started up for a quick escape was their only chance now. She crashed through the doors and took a moment to look behind her. The men were nowhere to be seen. She took a moment to undo her heels I ("Damn those shoes," she cursed, "Damn them to the deepest hell") and she made a break down the flight of stairs. She was almost at the bottom where Rivaille would be when she heard the sound of the henchmen at the top.

These words were in Russian, but Mikasa was able to make out a few words such as, "Her shoes," and "Downstairs."

Like all good heroines or heros she considered taking them out in an attempt to have something to brag about later to Levi, but at last no gun meant no fighting and she was silly for considering it. She ran down the last flight and left through the emergency fire exit. When she was outside Mikasa could hear the alarms going off inside and she could see the slick, black rental that the two had acquired. It was running and she could see Levi with his eyes closed listening to something on the radio. Not wanting to wasting anymore time then she had to, Mikasa jogged up to the passenger side, whipped open the door and plopped right down in the seat as fast as she could. The second that the door was opened she was assaulted with his music.

"Mystery Skulls? Seriously Levi, why?" she teased as she fastened her seat belt. He smiled and put the car in reverse then in drive to get out of the small parking lot.

"You cannot deny that 'Money' is a good song," Then he started to sing along, "_Need to stop hurrying slow down and take control. Gotta stop worrying about your problems you should know. Need to stop feeling like my life is such a mess. Because the world has got me in it. It's my time and I should live it, Oh"_

"Dear god please stop. Are you not even going to ask how it went, because I got chased down by a bunch of thugs with guns. I thought Orlov didn't like to keep thugs when he was gambling in Hotel Casinos, hmm Rivaille?"

Levi glanced over at her with shock, the only emotion she has had luck in pulling out of him. He turned down the music before apologising, "I'm sorry, he usually doesn't. Guess he was expecting one of the Reconnaissance to come after him, hmm. Maybe a nice, pretty girl with nice ti-"

"You stop that."

He gave a quick, emotionless laugh, "You do have nice boobs, that you cannot deny. Do you know how often I have to beat up assholes for staring at them. The number is too many, but like I was saying, he was probably expecting someone like you to snake their way into his circle and bite him when he least expected it. Pretty ladies are usually the snakes in the grass, the gents are so obvious."

"Tsk, and that's your excuse for sitting in the car instead of helping? Wow really, you are as useless as Hanji says."

"Hanji is a liar and I stayed in this thing because Orlov has had an unpleasant encounter with me. He knows me and I would fuck this up."

Mikasa just shook her head and looked out the window watching all the people pass by. They were in some city in Russia that she never took the time to learn its name. Like almost anywhere else in this country, the Unnamed City's had traces of its Soviet days, abandoned buildings from the Industrial heyday, a defaced statue of Lenin tucked away in an alley that she almost missed and some old wall art of the Sickle and the Hammer. Other than that it was beautiful. December had rolled around and with it came the snow. It blanketed the sidewalk and street with white, white snow. Heavy snowflakes were falling, covering the windshield to the point where Levi had the windshield wipers on.

Mikasa was hoping that levi would be okay with staying a day or two in the country, maybe going to St. Petersburg and seeing the Winter Palace, or maybe going down to Moscow to go to the Государственный Исторический музей or know as the State Historical Museum in Moscow.

"He would like that," she pondered, "I could see him surrounded by all those artifacts with a ghost of a smile on his face. He would probably be in awe of the what was it he had he once called it, '_Russian Revival_' style?"

She smiled at the thought of a Happy Rivaille. To her he was handsome, and maybe he could be even more so if he actually smiled or laughed with joy or showed _any_ emotion. The blank or shocked look that she has only seen on his face did not suit him nor did it make him appear approachable. Thinking about it some more, she had only really seen such negativity on him. Anger, Shock, Fatigue, Agitation and once a Hurt expression after Commander Smith had brought up one of his deceased friends, Auruo in a rude manner. Other than that she had never seen Happiness or Joy, never once seeing him give a smile that was more than his smug smirk.

Most of all she wanted to see calm on his face. She had seen it once before and that was when they were in The Apollo Gallery in The Louvre. It was the closest she had ever seen him happy.

The drive back to the motel they were staying at was slowed down by the extensive amount of snow. levi cursed the whole way back in his native language. Mikasa giggled whenever she recognized one of them. He could have a dirty mouth in the language they shared, but the second he started to angry like he was then he would say the most disgusting and impressive swears he could come up with.

"_Avale mes couilles, branleur_!" He yelled at the slow car in front of him. He pounded down on the horn and cursed some more. Mikasa laughed.

"_Va te faire foutre,_ Ackerman. I swear all Russians are horrible drivers. ALL OF THEM, ARGH,"

He slammed down on the horn again and he must have scared the person in front for they sped up. Rivaille in return gave a laugh that was dripping in smugness.

When they were finally in the parking lot of the motel, Rivaille's mood had dropped considerably.

"You say that Russians are bad drivers? Ha, you are the worst. Road rage is bad for your blood pressure and thats why I should drive," Mikasa called as she stepped out of the car and onto the freezing snow. Levi gave her 'the look'; a mixture of 'fuck you' and 'shut your mouth'. She laughed at him and placed her feet properly on the snow. She flinched at the feeling of stepping on the cold ground, those heels she threw away would have been some protection from the snow, "Levi, carry me."

He snorted, "And why should I do that?"

Mikasa lifted one of her legs and wiggled her bare toes. He for once did not come back with a remark and could only say, "Oh."

Like the gentleman he was to her, he went over and picked her up bridal style. Her exposed leg were being gripped on hard by him and for whatever reason it made Mikasa blush a light colour. She could easily count on one hand how many times they shared skin on skin contact. He carried her up to their room door and was somehow able to open it. He placed her down carefully on the worn carpet. She smiled at him in gratitude and he gave a small nod. She made her way over to 'her' bed and grabbed the suitcase that was on it. She grabbed her warmest sleepwear she had and tried to make her way to the bathroom. Rivaille stopped her by blocking her way with an quickly extended arm.

"Before you wash up, I need the USB."

"Who said I was washing up?"

"I did, you smell of middle aged desperation and cigar smoke. Now hand over the stick."

Mikasa gave him he own version of 'the look' and begrudgingly reached down the strapless dress. It must have been her imagination or something, but Levi appeared to blush slightly at the sight. She pulled it out and held it to him in an open palm. He got this look on his face that he only got when confronted with some dirty and snatched it from her palm quickly. Mikasa stayed around in the room long enough to see him grab a tissue and scrub at the stick.

While Mikasa was in the shower scrubbing off the cheap cigar smell that stuck to her, Levi made his way over to his laptop. He swung open the red cover with what Mikasa loved to call sass.

"Stupid woman," he cursed silently,"How is it that someone so childish can be considered at _my_ level. She isn't even 20 years."

He jabbed the thing into the USB port and went to the folder that he guessed belonged to it. It was simply call 'T.I.T.A.N.' and this caused him to scold. It was bad enough that Orlov was a con man, but now a member of the TITANs. Levi remembered back to when Irvin Smith, the Head Honcho at the German HQ ordered him to take Mikasa to Russia to stop Orlov and get any sort of data off of him. It was by chance that he learnt about about the USB and it seemed that it was by chance that it held information about TITANs, but thinking about it Levi came to the conclusion that Irvin knew all along about their con man's membership to the world's most dangerous terrorist organization.

"Damn him to hell," he started to wish that Irvin had left him to rot away in the gang life that he was found in. Everything had to be about the TITANs, never once did Levi go on normal missions, like Hanji and Mike or even Eren and the little blonde kid he kept with him.

"It's cause your the best and I only put the best on missions like the one you were just on," Irvin had once told him after he had blown up about a particular encounter with a Titan member.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING YOUR LITTLE PUPPET, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE PUT ME ON A NORMAL, EASY MISSION. I'M FUCKING WORN THIN FROM THIS SHIT!" He had screamed back in response. He had been young then, only 19 and God above was he a walking cauldron of anger. Anger at Irvin, Anger at old friends from the street, Angry at himself and he let it out in such uncontrollable spurts. Irvin had become use to them by then and had merely smiled and said "You don't want that life, the easy one. It would bore someone as talented as you to death."

Now in his 25th year he did agree with that comment. The mission that he and Ackerman were on was fun to him, he loved sneaking around and using old connections from his thug days. It was amazing how he even had friends from the old days in as far as the United States. Not only that, but the fact that every mission meant risking his life was a big thrill. Adrenaline was an addiction and Gods above Levi was definitely addicted. Playing with his life became a game and it was a game that he never wanted to stop playing.

He snapped out of his nostalgic thinking and focused on the file before him. He saw several unimportant things inside the USB, but after a little searching he saw that one folder held his surname. Becoming curious with this strange folder ("What an annoying emotion curiosity is. It always gets you into trouble, yet it never leaves you alone.") Levi opened it with some caution. He was greeted with everything about him.

It was moments like these that he was glad that Mikasa was in the other room. He became dizzy fast and he couldn't stop hyperventilating. He wanted to scream out for her that he was going to passou, but nothing came out. Instead of panicking some more he calmed himself down and looked through the files. Every little thing about him was in that folder, his birthday, birthplace, records ranging from education to criminal, hell they even knew what time he was born down to the second. It was scary to be confronted with such a thing. He saw his old school pictures, from preschool to Gr. 10 when he dropped out to live on the streets. That definitely brought back happy memories and even smiled a little when he saw his school picture from 9th form. Chubby faced and short, he remembered how his older brother and his friends use to call him Pygmy or Frodo. The more he looked at his past the more collected he became. It looked like that Orlov gathered the information and never got to send it and that became clear when he found a document that talked about Orlov's difficulties in gathering all of it and that he hoped that 'Mr. Braun" liked the info on the USB. The last update for this file was on that exact day.

"So he was going to give the USB away today," Levi whispered, happy that his whole life story wasn't on display for the Titans, "Orlov you slick bastard you. I'll give you credit for gathering this all up. I don't think even Jean Kirschstein could find all of this about me."

"Find what all about you?"

Levi slammed the laptop shut and turned around to see Mikasa. She was dressed up in her pajamas plus her hair was soaking wet. He hadn't heard her leave the bathroom.

"Nothing of great importance," he said and turned back to the laptop. He tried to open it without her seeing his file and make his way to iTunes. Levi has never had any luck with hiding information from Mikasa and today was no exception. She got enough of a glance.

"Levi, is that you," she pointed at a jpeg labeled Gr.7.

"Nope."

"Are you sure cause you have the same expression as that cute kid."

"Nope."

"Levi..."

"Look just leave it!" he yelped. Mikasa took a step back surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Just leave it please," he said weakly. Stress and worry was clear on his face and his stare was at his feet, "Just..."

"Sorry," she apologised as she sat in the other chair at the table, "If it means anything you were a cute kid."

With her words, his expression became more like the usual stoic look. He looked from the ground into her eyes. Blue met onyx black and unlike that of cheesy romance novellas, sparks did not fly. The somewhat wounded man did not find comfort in the strong head woman and they definitely didn't kiss. No romantic kissing scene, tough yet tender sex, or anything close to love. It was just a solid understanding in that moment. Mikasa understood that Levi was afraid of whatever was on that USB and she understood that it must be his story; his mistakes flung at him. Rivaille understood that Mikasa wasn't going to push it and deep down he did feel horrible for yelling at her.

After a strong and long silence Levi spoke.

" I suppose that music would be nice right about now," and turned to his computer, "How do you like Hiroyuki Sawano?"

The night was spent on the bed Levi had claimed as his own. After Mikasa complaining about the horrible Russian shows ("Horrible drivers and producers, eh Rivaille?") Levi had grab his computer and look for a show or movie that he had downloaded that she might like.

"There is the Hannibal series including the NBC show, Doctor Who, Gladiator, Les Miserables,

The Avengers, Thor, Supernatural and LOTR including the Hobbit. These are all I have in German subbed."

"They're English stuff. I understand English, my pa was American."

"I don't though and I'm sure you don't understand French so German subbed or nada."

She sighed and uttered, "Supernatural. What season are you on?"

"I have 1-8, but I have only had time to watch up to 6."

"I'm finished it so let's watch what you haven't"

"Episode 16 it is."

The night wore on from then on. By the time they had gotten to season 7 it was 2am and Mikasa could barely keep her eyes open. Levi on the other hand was wide awake and barely noticed the state his partner was in. He only realized when she had laid her head against his shoulder and a light snore was emitted from her. Knowing what a light sleeper she was, Levi got off of his own bed with the laptop. He tried to tuck her in as best as possible. He glanced over at her bed and became to wonder if he should try to sleep on it.

"It's not like I'm going to sleep anyway with this fucking bout of Insomnia."

Instead he placed himself beside Mikasa. With only the lamp beside him on he watched more episodes never forgetting the folder with his name and the worry that they may find that information again.

-0-

He was angry beyond belief. How dare Orlov lose the information. he would have pounded the pathetic fool's face in if it wasn't for Berthold. His tall friend had merely given him a look and he had dropped his ready fist to his side. Orlov was long gone now and Reiner was still fuming. Annie was sitting on the small couch in her small apartment with an open book. She had been smart and not mentioned how they lost the information on the most dangerous man in Reconnaissance. She had actually been silent through the whole situation and this unnerved Reiner more than anything else.

Berthold sat next to Reiner on the ground, rubbing circles into his boyfriend's muscular back.

"He won't be happy," Annie finally said, "But I think I know how to make up for our lost."

"So that's why you kept your tongue in your mouth. You should think more Annie."

He got the stink eye from her, but Reiner didn't mind, "Please tell us, what should we do?"

Annie smiled and merely said, "Jaeger."

All three were in an understanding of what she meant.

She retired to her room not too long after her statement and it was just the two lovers left. Berthold was being over affectionate to Reiner not that he didn't mind. It started out as a few kisses on his shoulder, then his neck and soon enough they were making out with tremendous passion. If Annie had been in the room instead of sleeping away she would have made a gagging noise.

"Our bedroom, now," Fubar gasped as Braun started to rub softly at his groin.

They left the apartment in a quiet manner and headed towards their own which was across the hall. The second the door closed Reiner slammed his boyfriend against the front door and kissed him fiercely. Berthold groaned loudly when Reiner grinded up against him.

"I'm going to make you forget your own name, you hear."

"As long as you forget Orlov."

Reiner smiled and crushed his lips into his boyfriends again, "I would forget everything if it meant I could be with you."

Shirts were soon thrown on the ground then shoes plus pants.

"Bed or couch?" The taller asked with a sigh.

"I won't be able to make it to our bed," and with that they made their way to the couch, their lips still entwined in a sloppy kiss. Berthold shrugged off his boxers as quickly as possible. Reiner gave another smile so sweet that it could cause cavities. Grinding and bites, lub and thrusts, sweet moans and the occasional scream of pleasure; that is what sex was to them and when their climaxes had come and gone and they laid together in a sweaty mess they began to discuss Annie's plan.

"Do you think kidnapping Jaeger would make him happy?" Reiner asked quietly playing with his lover's black hair.

"I don't know, we can only hope that it will appease him, can't we?"

There was a sigh and an answer, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. He is so hard to please. Kidnapping him will be easy though, if Orlov," Reiner grinded his teeth at the con man's name, "-is right then Mikasa was the one that stole it so Eren will be vulnerable. It is the only time we can strike."

They dropped the topic and went back to kissing. In the city of Berlin, two Titan members made plans, made love and enjoyed each others presences.

-0-

_**Guess who started to watch and read Shingeki no Kyojin!? I am absolutely in love with RivaMika. It's funny how I originally hated it with a fierceness of a thousand suns. Now it's my OTP amongst JeanMarco and of course our two favourite titan shifters.**_

_**For my Let Them Be Damned readers, I haven't forgotten to update, I just kind find my own Fanfiction USB with chapters 2-6 on it. I also had that e/R fanfiction I've been hinting at on it too and I was completely done the story! Ugh.**_

_**I haven't thought of a title for this story yet so I am holding a little contest. Give me a name based on what you think is going to happen and tell me why. Also I will write a one shot for the first person to guess my (not so) witty song reference.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Mademoiselle Kraut**_

_EDIT (October 2): So have revised this chapter. All spelling errors have been fixed. I have changed the name Recon to __Reconnaissance_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fuck Yeah Let's Go Kill Somebody

"We're heading back to Berlin."

Mikasa sat up in the bed, confused by what was going on. She looked over to her right to see Levi packing up his suitcase. Hers was already by the door.

"I hope you don't mind, I packed up for you. We have to go back right away."

"What's goin' on?" she urged, her voice effect by sleep. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes in a clumsy sort of manner.

"I got a call from your friend, Armin or whatever. He said something happened. Like something really bad. Get dressed, your clothes are in the bathroom."

The second she heard Armin's name, Mikasa snapped out of her exhaustion.

"Something wrong? What happened? Eren..." she breathed. Suddenly worst case scenarios came flooding into her mind all involving Eren in danger. She didn't waste any time. Mikasa practically ran to the bathroom and was out in less than 5 minutes and still sported her bedhead. Levi gave a look of disgust, but made no comment. She was obviously worried beyond recognition.

They were out of the motel in 20 minutes and on the quickest plan to Berlin in an hour. The whole time Mikasa was a nervous wreck. It would be no surprise if Levi was horrible at trying to calm her, but he was of some use. Those who passed by them in the gate thought how lovely of a couple they were and why is that. Levi had rubbed circles into her back like a mother would to a child, soon enough he had an arm around her and was whispering comforting nonsense to her in French.

It was moments like these that you could truly see why they were perfect together. Mikasa could tell you all the pros and cons of working with Levi and he the same. Maybe that's why they work together so well together. They knew what comforted each other and what pissed each other off. Of course you would learn this stuff if you spent a year travelling and killing with another. There would be moments like this, were one was scared and were the other would have to be the knight in shining armour.

When they boarded the plane and sat down in their respective seats, they assumed the same position from before. Levi rested his cheek against the top of Mikasa's head and let out a sigh. She tried her hardest to get as close to him as possible without trespassing into his boundaries. They paid no heed to the flight movie and only had tea. The flight had to be the longest two hours of their lives, not knowing what awaited them in Berlin. When the plane landed down and they were off, Mikasa was in utter panic mode.

"Calm down, Ackerman," Levi had hissed when she had started to tear up,"Everything will be alright.

"And what if it's not?"

He took a moment to think before answering, "Then you can... punch me if the face. That's how sure I am that everything will be alright."

"If it has hit the fan I swear to god I will punch you hard in the face, no joke."

Levi hummed and silence swallowed them. There was a short taxi ride, quiet sobs from Mikasa, and an anxious Levi. When they had made it to Reichstagufer Armin was waiting for them.

"Oh Armin," Mikasa cried as she hugged the man, "Is Eren alright."

She felt him sob under her. She released her embraced and look straight at the blonde. Tears had started to fall down his boyish face.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa."

Mikasa usually so brave and strong then fainted. The last thing she heard was that someone screamed her name.

-0-

"How do you lose an agent, please inform me how that is even possible."

Levi was not pleased. The second that Mikasa collapsed he had thrown away all dignity and screamed for her. It was a horrible sound, it had cracked and Armin had said after they had carried her to Eren's apartment that, "It sounded like someone tried murdering you."

He had gone straight to Irvin's office just a block away in an attempt to yell and dish him out for letting Eren get kidnapped. Instead he now stood, arms crossed talking calmly to the man. Irvin had refused to look him in the eye.

"They had snuck into his apartment during the night. I don't know any details or anything. We have no idea how they did it, but Levi we are working on it," Irvin stared straight into Levi's eyes. The intensity made the dark haired man flinch.

"Do...do you have any idea who it was?"

Irvin smiled then. There was unmistakable pride in his eyes.

"So you do know," Levi almost smiled. He hated the brat Eren on most days, but the idea of knowing who they were, going after them and saving the kid (plus savagely murder them) was sort of like a dream to him. A wonderful, wonderful dream that Levi never thought could he could have. Kidnapped Reconnaissance members were often killed via interrogation, they were tough and never let any information out whilst alive. Eren would be no exception.

The Commander's smile fell as he said, "Titans."

That wonderful dream was suck away from Levi in one swift motion. Titans. His thoughts went straight to Mikasa.

"Poor, poor Mikasa. She is about to lose her family," he mused.

"Do you know their identities?"

"Yes," Irvin declared whilst folding his hands together, "Reiner Braun and Berthold Fubar. We caught them on a security camera heading inside the building and exiting with Eren, a gun was visible against his back."

"Oh, merde," he whispered as he sat down into one of the chairs in the spacious office. Braun stood out. This Reiner must be the one who was going to get Orlov's USB with all of his information.

"Irvin, I need to tell you something..."

-0-

Mikasa was surrounded by Eren's smell. It was a scent that had become so comforting to her. Armin smelled of old books like the ones he was surrounded by in his bookstore on Leonorenstraße. Jean had this faint smell of Irish Spring soap. Marco and Christa alike smelled of roses. Levi's seemed to change; sometimes it was acrylic paint or cooking spices. Eren was had this distinctive smell that no one could copy. It he smelled of the pine woods that she use to live by in the days before her parent's death. It was woodsy and absolutely intoxicating. When he would leave for missions in the beginning he would always leave behind a small, wrapped bundle of pine needles. At night she would hold the white cloth to her breast and dream of him. That stop though when she turned 15, she refused to cling onto Eren like that, but sometimes there were reminders of those days. Reading _Mockingjay_ for the first time when Johanna had been given the same present as a young Mikasa had brought tears to the dark-haired woman's eyes. She had the same reaction in the single bed that belonged to her adoptive brother.

She woke up and started to cry like she had never cried before. Eren so brave and strong yet so damn reckless had always amazed her in the fact that he never got into any trouble. He carried out missions so carefully in the sense that he never raise suspicions. Now he was stolen out of his own bed and Mikasa may never see her brother again.

In her distress she didn't notice the front door open, or the footsteps that followed after. She didn't notice the short, blonde woman leaning against the bedroom door frame until she talked.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

Mikasa looked up in a start. She raised herself of the bed and gazed right into the unknowned woman's unreal blue eyes.

"I know where Eren is..."

-0-

Irvin was at a loss of words. He had personal taught Levi how to speak in proper German ("Your thug slangs are disgusting and a embarrassment to the Reconnaissance.") and both had this sort of ability to never run out of words. They both spoke with confidence and while Levi would revert back to his 'disgusting thug slangs' Irvin always kepted this air of elegance in speech. Now both of them were silent.

Levi felt embarrassed for what he had revealed about find his profile on the USB and had this very faint touch of red splayed across his cheeks. Irvin was pale with terror. He had tried for so long to protect the boy (or man he had become) he had come to known as the son he could never have and now it had been all for naught. The idea scared him. His thoughts instantly went to the idea of an imposter in their organization. A fox disguised as a chicken in their coup. The idea was sickening.

"Irvin," Levi whispered unsure of what he should say. Anger was so evident on his

Commanders face it scared him. _Levi _was suppose to be the angry one not always so calm Irvin.

"Irvin," he began again, "The only reason why I brought this up was because the info was suppose to be sent to a Mr. Braun. As in Reiner Braun. This could be of some use. I have been told I am the best in Recon and Eren is considered the best in his field, ambush and assassinations. Maybe they want to take out the best?"

"Then what you are saying that they want Marco and Jean's head on a plate too. Or Hanji. They are the best in our Technology and Research department. So should we watch over them?"

"I. Don't. Know," he ruffled his black hair in frustration, "_Mon Dieu_ what do they want?"

There was a silence again. What did they want?

-0-

"Where is he," Mikasa quite literally sprang off the bed and got into the blonde woman's face. She was shorter than her by quite a bit making things a bit awkward.

"I have him."

Three words. Three words was all that were needed to cause panic and rage to form in Mikasa. She wanted to bash the blonde's pretty face into the doorframe plus set the place on fire and watch it burn. The woman smiled as if she was aware of the murderous intent seeping out of Mikasa, but didn't give a single fuck.

"I want to strike up a deal with you," the pretty blonde sang whilst turning from Mikasa and quite almost skipping to the kitchen, "I won't let my friends hurt your brother if you agree to this, but it's another story if you don't..."

"What is it," Mikasa pulled her best Levi face, stoic and in a sense bored. She followed the blonde into the kitchen.

The blonde turned on the plug in kettle and grab a mug and tea bag.

"My name is Annie and I am a member of the Titan Extremism. I want someone dead and I knew you would do it if we had your Eren."

"Who do you want dead, _Annie,_" the venom in her voice was thick.

Annie eyed her like a fox would eye a hen before going in for the kill, "I want Levi's head."

-0-

"Do you think it's money? They have tried to pull stunts like this in the past."

"No they have sponsors from our sources, they don't need money."

"Information?"

"They would have picked an easier target Levi."

"Then what. Tell me what they want!"

-0-

"Levi dead?"

"Yes," she poured the boiled water into the mug and let the tea steep for a minute and let the German girl absorb the information.

"Do I get to know why?"

"No, just kill him and you can have Eren. If you fail, I will have Eren killed and I will send someone to kill Levi _and_ you. Capisce?"

"If you can send someone to kill me AND Levi then why do you want me to kill him?"

Annie smirked and took sip of the tea, "Because you can get the job done easier and a many more factors. Levi trusts you."

Mikasa looked down at her feet and started to think about what Annie had offered. If she agreed then Levi die. If she refused then three would die. She thought about what Levi and Eren would think about it. Levi was about the least amount of sacrifices and Eren was about no sacrifices at all. They would in this moment rather die than kill a comrade, but Mikasa couldn't afford to lose Eren, her only family left. Yet she couldn't lose Levi who had become almost like family in the last year they had worked together...

'I'll do it," her voiced cracked with unshed tears. Terror ran through her body, had she really said those words? Mikasa couldn't lose Eren and she could never let him die. She had promised Carla all those years ago when the poor woman had been dying in her bed.

"Protect my Eren and keep him alive. Do not let him die," Carla Jaeger's words rang in her ears. Yes this is what she needed to do. Levi was a petty crush compared to the love she had for Eren.

-0-

Levi had left Irvin's office in more of a confused state then when he had entered. He felt like breaking down and just screaming. His frustration was beyond belief and he was _so_ tired. He had barely slept the night before and the night before that. He rubbed his eyes and considered taking the meds he needed for the damned insomnia.

He was almost out of the building when he ran into Mikasa. She had changed from her jeans and t-shirt into her more normal attire, black dress pants and lacy sort of shirt. She also wore the red scarf Eren had gave her. Mikasa had looked like she had cried for hours.

"Mikasa," he had sighed, "How are you? You look horrible."

"Gee thanks. I feel fine, just fine considering what I've been through," She looked like she wanted to vomit at this point, like she was disgusted with herself. Levi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She tensed under this unusual reaction.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry about Eren."

She started to sob and kept crying over and over into his shoulder, "Gomen."

They stood there for several minutes, she cried and he tried to hold his composure. When the embrace had ended, Mikasa's face was red and her eyes even more bloodshot than before. She look miserable.

"Do you want to walk back to your apartment or something? Or do you want to go go out?" Levi offered somewhat embarrassed by the situation. In the past they would have gone out and eaten something, but this was a different scenario. Mikasa was upset and Levi... well Levi had never been good with comforting. She gave her head a small bob.

"Are you hungry," he asked again and she nodded. Rivaille hated himself for doing so, but he held out his hand for her to take it. Mikasa looked at it with mortification. He was about to snap it away before she grabbed it with such a strong grip.

"Where to?"

Mikasa shrugged. Rivaille gave a heavy sigh and gave her hand a squeeze before leading her down stairs and out onto the streets of Berlin.

"How about that small cafe with those bagels you like," he suggested, "That's not too far right?"

"No."

"Okay great. To the cafe it is."

They walked like a couple would and Mikasa hated every moment of it. These moments were fleeting and soon she would have Levi's blood on her hands.

-0-

_EDIT (October 2): So have revised this chapter. All spelling errors have been fixed. I have changed the name Recon to Reconnaissance_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Buy one Jean get a Marco for Half Off

The cafe was one of Mikasa Ackerman's favourites. It has a wide range of tea and coffee flavours, the sandwiches were amazing and the over atmosphere was just so welcoming. After a long flight with or without sleep she would come here and drink some coffee, have a cheese and ham sandwich (whole wheat bread) and work on her blog for an hour or so before heading home for a long sleep. Not matter how shitty she felt this place had always lifted her spirits. Mikasa had brought Levi here a couple times in the past and from the way he had hummed whilst eating one of the sandwiches she knew that he had liked this place too.

It seemed though that for once the cafe despite its charms wasn't helping her that day. Worries plagued her mind. Was she really going to kill Rivaille to save her Eren; the Rivaille who had allowed her to call him Levi in less than a week after meeting, who had the ability to make her laugh even with a stoic expression, who always had her back and was willing to die for her? The idea was insane and yet there she was sitting on one of the comfy armchairs with a mug full of tea (which kept reminding her of Annie who had proposed the deal drinking the same sort of liquid) considering and planning how she would do it. To add to the insanity, Rivaille was sitting in the armchair next to her telling her of what irvin had proposed.

"Irvin has gotten tired of our agents getting kidnapped and killed," Levi said low, "He had this idea of going after a known Titan member, someone who was influential or important would be nice. I honestly just want to grab one and kill one without any ifs or buts."

He had ground his teeth together at those words. Rivaille's anger was so obvious it seemed to seep off of him. He was angry over Eren's kidnapping and that hurt Mikasa even more. She had to kill this man and it seemed like the biggest crime. He trusted her to a point and Mikasa knew how hard it was for him to trust.

"Oh kami why do I have to do this," she prayed silently.

"Ackerman," he had noticed how silent she was. He had expected a "That would be nice' or

"Irvin is losing his touch', but he was just greeted with a grim faced silent ghost of the woman that he had come to call partner maybe even friend. The silence unnerved him deeply like nothing had ever done before.

She looked away from here tea to his face and was shocked by what he saw. Worry. The usual expressionless leave had worry written all over his face. It tore her heart even more.

"Stop it," she breathed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop worrying over me, I don't...I don't deserve it."

"Mikasa-"

"Stop," she cried. Several customers looked over at the little nook they sat in. One older lady gave Levi a stink eye which he returned without hesitation.

There was silence between the two amongst the chatter and clinching of dishware that the other, more stable customers were making. How can life go on when one is in a moment of distress is a mystery to many. When we have sunken to the lowest of the low we lose sight of what it means to live. A simple smile that was seen in the cafe was alien to Mikasa and the way that the people were relaxed made Levi curious at such a thing. They had both lived through hell and lost a bit of their humanity along the way. If they had met you on the street and seen you with your headphones in your head, blaring your favourite song they would wonder in sync how could someone lessen their senses in such a way. What if you were about to be ambushed? It would come as a shock to you because you couldn't hear it coming. They would then share a glance and that thought would be replaced with another.

"They don't worry about death on a daily basis like you and me. They are the humans and we are the aberrant."

That sort of glance was shared then. In that moment everything was placed back in order. Mikasa almost for a second forgot about her deal with the blonde devil. A ghost of a smile was present on her porcelain face.

"Let's ignore this for now, hm Rivaille. I am fine I just don't...I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for Eren and those bastards that stole him. Irvin is totally going to think of a cunning plan to get him back."

Levi notice the false cheeriness that she had managed to spew out with her words. Her semi bloodshot eyes still showed how sad she was. He ignored it though. If she wanted it ignored then so be it.

-0-

Levi had walked Mikasa home. She was about dead on her feet and who could blame her. She had gone through a lot in less than 24 hours. She had outran a bunch of gun wielding thugs in stiletto heels, learnt that her brother was kidnapped and her assassination deal with Annie which obviously wasn't known to Levi. The oriental girl had been pushed passed her normal mental capacity and it was starting to affect her physically by the time Levi had walked her

up a couple flights of stairs to her apartment door.

"Oyasuminasai," she had yawned before closing her door and leaving Rivaille out in the hallway by himself.

"Goodnight," he whispered to nothing and headed back to the staircase. He to was exhausted though he showed no sign of it. He cursed his insomnia for what felt like the millionth time. It would be horrible for a week or so and when it finally was useful he would be overcome with fatigue.

He was pretty much ready to collapse when he made it to his own apartment. Long ago he had shared it with an old friend, but that friend had been dead for a long time and Rivaille was alone. The two had been French and if anyone had witness them when they thought they were alone in the place together that witness would have heard rapid French not knowing if they were talking about a current espionage or dirty minded things. Levi couldn't deny that he missed Auruo and his other friends. He had an old picture of him, Auruo, Petra, Erd, and Gunther together in Budapest when they had all teamed up and become close friends. Rivaille always smiled when he thought of the jokes that they shared from that time.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Erd had laughed out the phrase after watching the

Avenger movie.

"You and me remember Budapest very differently," Petras replied back barely holding back a laugh.

Two weeks later they were dead and he had been partnered up with Mikasa. Life sucks and if someone tries to convince you otherwise they are probably in denial. That was all that he took from their deaths and what he hoped no one would take from his. What if he died was a question that lingered on his already troubled mind. Would anyone care? Would anyone show to his funeral? He had no family left after his brother's death and friends weren't his forte. In his heart he knew that Mikasa cared somewhat. It took them a half of a year to stop fucking each other up on missions and become what he called a unstable friendship. If he was to lose her Rivaille would lose all meaning in his somewhat already meaningless existence. The girl he had grown to care for like he hasn't with another human was a good reason to live.

It made him wonder if she felt the same? Would she cry if he was KIA like he would?

When Levi walked through his apartment door he touch the picture of his friends and collapsed down on the couch. It was worn and soft. It was warm in moments and he fell asleep despite his legs hanging off the arm of the furniture. He slept through the night for the first time in a week and God above was it glorious. He dreamt of places he had seen and the people he had met, but would never see again in this life.

Mikasa who was several blocks away was on the edge of sleep herself. She had photograph that she kept close to her like Levi did. There were several to be correct. One was of her, Armin and Eren on Victoria Embankment by the Thames. You could make out the Eye of London in the far right. They smiled and look so happy like they haven't been in years.

The next one was of her training squad when she joined the Reconnaissance. Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Jean had their arms linked together and were sitting on a picnic table top. On the bench sat Christa, Marco, Sasha, and Ymir with all of them squashed together. Marco was in the middle and was being squished into two by Ymir and Sasha. Connie was by Sasha's feet and was giving a peace sign. All had this happy look on their face. Jean had laughter written on his face and Eren looked red in an attempt to hold in a giggle. Armin and Mikasa both smiled softly both red in the face from sun.

The last picture had been taken not to long ago. It was in the Apollo Gallery that Mikasa had seen happiness on Levi's face and it was in the Maison de Victor Hugo that they had a picture taken together. It had been taken on the staircase that lead to the second floor. She could remember how a mission had brought them to Paris which Mikasa had learnt was were Levi was born. The visited everywhere they could after they were done their job. It was in the final days there that Levi had almost begged to go to the Maison. He had read and reread Les Miserables and The Hunchback of Notre Dame over and over. Now that he had been old enough to appreciate the City of Love he wanted to visit the site. He had nearly giggle with excitement when they were in the bedroom which the French writer died. They were then going down the flight of stairs when someone said in a accented german that they would take a picture of them. Levi had a smirk on his face and his dark hair falling in his eyes. Mikasa and made sure that her scarf didn't cover her smile and her hair had been held back with a hairband. It was the only picture of them together and now it was probably going to be the only one of them ever.

Mikasa let out a choked sob when she realized this. No more Levi. He had grown on her. Jean had once compared it it to some illness.

"It shocks you at first and you are repulsed by being stuck with this illness, but you come except it and soon it's just another part of you."

What would she do without her friend?

"I still have Armin and all the others and soon I will have Eren back."

"But how soon," a voice hissed inside of her. It was like a virus consuming every happy thought she could muster in that period of darkness.

"Soon enough," she had hissed back at that voice, "I will kill who ever I can to protect Eren. Even if it means I kill Levi."

It was in that moment that all hard feelings were put away. If she had to kill Levi then so be it.

-0-

**Raise your hand if I scared you with the chapter title!**

**So I still haven't found my USB and it is making me so angry it isn't funny so no ALTBD for a while still. I might have to rewrite the chapter.**

**There is still time for you to guess what the reference was. I need to to be clear about the reference and give me the name of the thing I referring to.**

**Also tell me if I was making any spelling mistakes. I don't have microsoft on my computer anymore and I am using wordpad now which unfortunately doesn't have spell check.**

**Adieu mes amis,**

**-MademoiselleKraut**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: God, Kami, or Brahma?

Mikasa's heart rate was crazy fast. She chanted her mantra over and over again.

"I must kill Levi. I must kill Levi. I must kill Levi," the oriental woman muttered over and over. She could feel her heart rate go down somewhat, but fear still gripped at her.

How in gods name was she going to kill the most talented man she has ever seen. She looked down at the photo of her and Levi feeling guilt rise up into her throat. Or maybe it was vomit. Or it was fear, but either way it was a horrible feeling and she wanted it gone. The swiped up the picture in one quick movement and crushed it in her hands. She then chucked the crumpled photo at the bedroom door with all the strength she could muster in her mental state. The crumpled photo hit the door with a light thunk and fell to the ground. There was then silence. Outside there was the noise of cars on the streets despite the late hour, drunken men and women leaving or entering the club near the apartment and yet it was so silent to Mikasa. It was the silence that follows one around for their whole life. It creeps in the shadows waiting to engulf you in its icy embrace and make you question all you hold dear. Is there a god and if so what name does it go by? is it a she or he. Do they like going by God, Brahma, Yahveh or Kami? And what does it think of the murderous intent that dwelled inside Mikasa. Was she or he ashamed of its child? Was it disappointed that it would rather kill than not kill? Why had it made her suffer and chose a path that most would avoid? Why had it been so cruel to the still young woman and made her grow up faster than healthy? What did her ancestors do to make the gods want to punish her?

It was in her silence that Mikasa pondered this. Her life had been a big whirlwind of despair and false happiness. She had felt happy on the day her parents had been murdered, she had been happy to be with Levi when Eren had been kidnapped. She had always had a moment of happiness before something horrible went wrong. It was the calm before a vicious storm would come knocking at her door and sweep her away into angst and anger. She was in the middle of that sort of storm then fearing what would happen and angry that she had to choose for something so dreadful. It seemed that for once her seemingly harmless crush on her partner had become her downfall. It was tearing her in two. Maybe that's why they work together so well, she had fallen in love with him and would protect him from anything like she would for Eren and he would do the same which he had proven on a number of occasions. It is a shame that Mikasa now had to kill him and Levi would have to kill Mikasa in order to stop her. Shame, shame, shame.

The oriental woman remembered fondly when she had told a few friends of the pointless crush.

There had been Sasha, Marco, Christa, Ymir, Mikasa and Mina Carolina at the little get together. It was the few moments like these that the girls (and Marco) could really relax, laugh and just overall have fun. That night they had been at Marco's apartment having a Disney Marathon and doing the stereotypical girly things. They talked about cute guys, painted toenails and talked about current or previous missions along with the embarrassing moments that happened during them.

"Jean literally got into a fight with a horse. He started neighing at it in this angry tone and snorted at it. I was so scared that he lost his mind, but he turned to face me and said, 'I've interrogated the horse. Marco, he said that you should kiss me,' I just about hit him for that. Like seriously Jean people were staring at you."

They all bursted out into laughter at the story.

"Thank god Eren wasn't there," Mina added after the laughter died down somewhat.

"I could see him now. He would have been on the ground pissing himself," Ymir chuckled.

Sasha snorted at this and said, "Bad enough Eren and everyone else calls him horse face. Now he is speaking it."

"Parseltongue, but horse style," Christa got this weird look on her face after saying this almost like she had gotten an evil plot to take over the world.

"Christa no," Ymir warned.

"Yes. Equustongue. Jean Kirstein you're a wizard," Christa tried her hardest to mock Hagrid's voice, but ultimately failed which cause another spurt of laughter. The laughter resided just as another movie started up on the TV.

"God I love this thing. It just flows right into the next movie. Mikasa had did you do it?" Mina questioned leaning in slightly.

"Ask Marco, he's the one who set it up."

The girls excluding Mikasa gathered around the freckled man and started badgering him about it. After promising that he would set it up on all their computers, the girls sat back in their respective spots; Christa and Ymir on the couch, Marco on the armchair with Mikasa leaning on his legs and Mina snuggled up on the other armchair with Sasha.

"I don't recognize this movie," Ymir groaned.

"Ymir doesn't recognize a Disney movie!? Sweet Jesus have mercy on us," Marco cried.

"You know," Mina started, "Jesus is a mistranslation or something. His real name is Jacob and he was born in July."

"Mina," they all cried. She shrugged and blamed it on her Religions class.

There was silence beside the singing coming from the tv.

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town _

"Ymir how do you not know this movie," Christa complained, "It's Beauty and the Beast. You know the French aristocrat turned into a beast by an enchantress because he had a shitty attitude and Belle breaks the spell."

"Oh."

Silence again despite the singing.

"Speaking of French gents with bad attitudes," Ymir started. Mikasa glared at the Swedish woman.

"Let's not get started on Levi okay?" Mikasa turned her attention back to the tv.

"Are you pouting?" Mina teased.

"Oh my god she is," Sasha added with a giggle.

"Can we stop this. I want to watch the movie," Marco whined, but alas was ignored.

"So Mikasa, tell us what is up with our favourite Frenchie?"

"Nothing, he's just been a bit moody since we came back from France. Not exactly easy to work with, but he did watch some movies with me on Friday."

"But everyone was at the training meeting," Sasha said, "How did you skip?"

"He used the 'Can't work on Sabbath' card and I called in sick."

"Didn't expect Levi to be Kosher," Ymir stated. Mina was about to add something before she got a round of 'shut up's from everyone.

"Apparently his daddy was like that, but I've never seen Levi do anything that even relates to the religion. He likes to call himself a nontheist or something other. Not that it matters, it's just you guys pick on Levi every time you bring him up. I don't like it."

"Aww," Ymir cooed, "Mikasa is protecting Levi, how sweet. Must be a love bug or something."

Mikasa remained silent with blush spreading across her face.

"You don't actually like him, right," Marco asked. The oriental's face got redder.

"No," Christa stage whispered, "You don't actually."

Mikasa couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh you should have seen him guys," she blurted out, "we were in the Apollo gallery at Louvre. All that gold and the beauty of it was so amazing and Levi had this stupid giddy look on his face. He told me later how he had never been to Louvre and how it was better than he had ever imagined and he fucking blushed and looked down at his feet all embarrassed. He was so damn cute. Then when me and him were at La Maison de Victor Hugo he was like that too. He started to tell me all about this amazing man and the two big famous books he wrote. He talked about Jean Valjean and Quasimodo as if they were all friends and he told me that he would have to take me to see the musical Les Miserables if the chance ever arises. Guys, Levi acted so human during this trip. He fell asleep before I did which is a total and actually ate breakfast with me. He was like a tour guide and everything. When he spoke about it all he was so happy and he showed me the house he was born in. He was so calm and he seemed like he was utter peace. It was the first time I have ever seen him happy. Didn't give me a proper smile though."

"So," Sasha began "You just sorta fell for him?"

Mikasa nodded her head.

Silence, it filled the room and wrapped Mikasa in it's negativity. Ashamed at her confession, she ducked her head down. The gazes of her friends fell heavily on her. Worry filled her more and more with every passing second that no one spoke. It was Sasha who broke the silence.

"Well when are you going to tell him?" she asked with her phony way of speaking.

The rest joined in.

"Yeah you should tell him. Levi would just _fall_ over wouldn't he?"

"Ymir shut up, Levi might feel the same."

"But Christa he is still upset about Petra's death. He isn't in to that sort of thing anymore isn't he?"

"MINA!"

"Shut it freckles."

"I'm too scared to tell him," Mikasa confessed.

"Doll," Sasha got off the armchair and sat next to Mikasa. She put her arm protectively around the black haired woman's shoulder and said as sweetly as possible, "Levi wouldn't hate you for whatever you say. If he didn't return those feelings he would have a reason. And he is over Petra from what Hanji has been telling me. You know how me, specks and Armin are close and stuff. I heard it almost directly from the horse's mouth. Chances of him returning your love is high here."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting the obvious," Ymir sneered, "Levi is the bad guy here. He is completely bipolar with emotions, is a jackass at the best of times and remember when he beat up Eren. Do you really want to tap that?"

Marco got this angry look on his face and spat out, "Relationships aren't all about sex."

"Just because you can't get Jean to kiss you doesn't mean relationships don't need sex. Sex is emotions in motion and is as intimate as you can get with a person."

"I have had many intimate moments with Jean without sex. Just because you need to fuck someone to convey emotions doesn't mean I can't do the same with cuddling and other cute couple things. And I have had sex with Jean plenty of times."

"Guys," Mina intervened, "This is about Mikasa liking Levi not your petty problems. By the way Mikasa I am on your side. Love is love as long as it is consensual."

"Thanks Mina," Mikasa gave a bright smile in the woman ways. Mina gave a smile back.

"Do what you want Mikasa, as your friend I'm behind you," Christa sang.

"Of course I am with you all the way girly," Sasha gave her shoulder a good squeeze.

"Me too. Jean would be too."

Ymir being the only one who hadn't said anything was glared at by everyone. She sighed and spoke, "Eren is gonna hate the idea of you two together and it is already a slim chance, but if you want your heart broken in two then be my guest."

Mikasa smiled brighter than she had ever. In the heat of the moment she got up and ambushed Ymir with a tight hug.

"If anyone says you are a bitch I will back you up girl."

Ymir tried and failed at keeping a laugh in. She threw her arms around her oriental friend and gripped just as tightly, 'And I will have ice cream ready for you when I can tell you I told you so."

"Won't ever happen, but I will graciously accept the ice cream either way. I like Lemon sorbet by the way."

"Awwww you two are so cute," Christa cooed as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Now Mikasa I would like my girlfriend back if you don't mind."

That moment seemed like years ago from the point where Mikasa was sitting alone in her room debating the question 'Should I kill Levi?'

When the oriental woke up from her daydream the sun was on the horizon. Funny enough she wasn't tired. In fact she felt restless.

"Might as well get ready for today since I am obviously not going to sleep."

And so she did. She washed up like any other morning and got dressed like any other morning. When she went for breakfast her cell rang loud and clear through the apartment. She rushed over and picked it up. The display screen said Potato Girl on it.

"Hello Sasha-"

"Connie quit it, I'm trying to talk to Mikasa," she yelled in her scottish infected german. Mikasa could hear Connie snickering on the other end.

"Hi Mikasa! Sorry 'bout that, Connie is being an annoying little shit like always, but ya gotta love him. Have you eaten yet?"

"No I was about to-"

"Good because everyone is going out for breaky. Join us and bring along Frenchie."

"Everyone?"

Yeah, all our friends from 104 trainee. Come on Mikasa join us."

In the background she could hear the cheer of her friends and Jean saying how he would have to drag her over if she said no.

"Sasha I really appreciate it, but Eren-"

"Mikasa, I know, but Eren will be fine. Irvin has had his best on it. We are all leaving soon for a mission besides our techies and this will be the last we will see of each other for like ever. Please."

"Fine, just let me go get Le-"

Mikasa stopped speaking. To say his name was like a crime after coming to the decision to kill him. It was like she was on worthy to say it.

"Mika?" Sasha spoke her name with a touch of concern.

"I'm alright, just almost dropped something. I'll get Levi and I'll come. What place?"

"Barcomi's on Sophienstrasse. Hurry and come."

Mikasa hung up the phone and grabbed her keys off of the counter.

"Maybe some fresh area will help with this melancholy," she thought as she left the apartment.

It didn't take too long before she was at Levi's. She knew the code to get in and was up at his door in a short moment. She knocked on the door and no one answered. Agitated by this, Mikasa took out his apartment key and opened it up. Like when she enter the car back in Russia she was assaulted with music. Unlike in Russia it was softer and slightly muffled. It seemed to be coming for the bathroom. She creeped up to the closed door and opened it slightly. She blushed dark red when she saw what was going on.

His figure was undefined behind the shower curtain. It was the fact that he was nude _just a meter away _from her that was blush worth. There he was unknowing and unarmed. The kitchen not too far away where she knew he kept knifes. She could kill him here and it would be simple as that. The temptation was great, but the annoying voice in her head reminded her on how he was good with hand to hand.

"Plan it out and make an alibi before you do anything stupid," the voice sneered from the back of her mind. Surprising it sounded like Ymir.

She ignored her temptation and went to the couch waiting for him to get out. And when he did the scream that came out of him was far beyond hilarious.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?"

"My apartment," she said with the lazy sort of tone that he normal spoke with. Lazing on the couch also added to her Levi ishness. Rivaille on the other hand was fuming.

"That. Doesn't. Give. You. Permission. To. Enter. My. Apartment," he spat out with clenched teeth.

"Look I came here to say we've been invited to breakfast at Barcomi's. Just get dressed and we'll go hmm. You haven't eaten I suppose."

"No-"

"Then get dressed."

-0-

"Are you feeling better?"

Levi looked at her with concern, something she wasn't use to seeing on his face. He hadn't said anything since they had left the apartment. They were then walking down the street towards the deli. Snow was coming down from the sky in heavy flakes.

"Just like Russia," Mikasa noted.

"I'm better, but not alright," was all she could say, "I'm sorry for entering without-"

"Don't worry about it. I was next to naked you have to understand that. Next time call me before coming over."

"Yessir."

"I talked to Irvin on the phone today."

"Oh."

"He learnt some more about the kidnappers and where they might be right now."

Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where," she hissed out.

"Somewhere here in West Germany."

Mikasa began to walk again. Levi who had stopped as well had to nearly jog to keep up with her hurried pace.

"Mikasa, we are working on finding him. I can say that we will have enough information to take them down in a week at most."

"Perfect."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby alley.

"What are you doing," he growled, alarmed by her sudden movement.

"Fuck breakfast for a moment. Levi I have something to tell you. You have to promise me you won't get angry."

"Scouts' promise."

Mikasa sighed and confessed to her intentions.

"Levi a woman came to Eren's apartment yesterday."

"Oh."

"She was the one who had Eren captive."

"Seriously? That is unreal. Did you get a name?"

"Annie."

"Like Annie Leonhardt, the daughter of the Titan member Annie?"

"Is Leonhardt's girl short, blonde and has the biggest nose in the world?"

"Sounds about right. Tell me what happened."

Mikasa looked around at her surroundings first. Terror ripped through her body.

"She said she would give me Eren back if I did a thing," her voice quaked with fear.

"What thing?"

Mikasa looked ready to vomit. Levi place a hand on her shoulder and said as soothingly as he could, "Please tell me."

Tears started to run down her face as she mutter something inaudible.

"Mikasa louder."

"She said she needed someone dead. She would be willing to give Eren back if I did an assassination on a member of Reconnaissance."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry Levi."

"Who Mikasa? Damn it tell me."

"You," whispered out. Tears ran down her face more and more. She was just steps away from full out sobbing. And the shock and hurt on Levi's face wasn't helping.

"Mikasa," he cooed sweetly, "Thank you for telling me."

"You don't understand! I was ready to do it, but I can't. You need to find these bastards who took my Eren."

"I would have considered the same thing if anyone took away some important to me like they did to you. I'm glad you told me instead of going-"

His sentence was interrupted by bullets. They just missed their mark, the two partners.

"Run!" he yelled as another round of bullets came raining down upon them. Screw breakfast as Mikasa said earlier, they ran as fast as they could. The made a turn down a side street. Mikasa looked behind her and saw a man running towards them with a pistol in his hand.

"Damnit, why is it I never have a gun?!" she cried out.

She of course was blessed with the fact that Levi was paranoid to the bones. He of course had his ever handy gun with him and aimed behind him quickly. A shot rang out.

"Fuck I missed. Keep running."

Through side streets and down alleys they tried to lose the man. This moment was worthy of a dramatic scene in action movies with kickass music. It in a weird way remind Mikasa of the scene from the first episode of Sherlock when Sherlock and John were chasing after the cabby. Levi tried to shoot the man some more, but all times the unknown gunner dodged them.

"HQ is nearby," she cried over the sound of bullets.

"I know, keep running."

And run they did.

-0-

"He must have been watching me."

"Huh?"

Now in the safety of HQ Mikasa let him know of the full details of the deal made.

"So if you didn't agree then she would have killed me, Eren and you?"

"Yes and I suppose that meant if I told you. Oh Levi I am so sorry," she whimpered and flung herself at Levi. he didn't even hesitate to hug her.

"It's alright. Worst thing have happened."

"No they haven't," she bemoaned into his coat, "I have made a mess of things. God I am over emotional right now. I'm sorry I am getting your lovely coat wet."

"It's alright and I will get you brownies or something after. How does that sound?"

"Mikasa likes," she moaned.

Despite everything, he laughed. It wasn't an emotionless laugh like he always gave, it was one that came with nerves. He was so damned shaken he couldn't help, but laugh.

"I'll buy you all the brownies you want. The good kind from a nice, quaint bakery. Those are always the good one right. And we'll have tea and joke about hmm? Like old times and things will be great. Just me and you."

"Then we'll make out later, right?"

"Um hm."

"Seriously?"

"No that would be gross and utterly disgusting. Do you know over 20,000 germs are spread through kissing per second? Imagine making out!"

"Imagine sex."

"No."

Normalcy had almost returned when Irvin opened his office door.

"Enter," he said and they obeyed.

-0-

_**Okay, who is glad I did the thing and made Mikasa tell Levi about the plan? Cause I am really happy about that. just so you guys know I was originally going to kill him off, but I love him too much to do such a heinous thing. The plot is still going to be awesome.**_

_**So I noticed no one made mention of the actual title of the reference to the song so I am going to tell you all. There is a snk video called More Courtroom Drama and at the end there is a montage and the song playing is Money by Mystery Skulls. Check it out it is hilarious. I have another contest. If you can tell me what street Barcomi's Deli is on and one menu item, you will get to read the next chapter before hand and name the chapter. If you can guess what song from Beauty and the Beast I used you will only get to read the chapter.**_

_**I was watching Beauty and the Beast while writing the first bit and god I forgot how much I loved that movie. Would watch again and so should you.**_

_**Adieu Mes Amis,**_

_**MademoiselleKraut**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oh Mr. Levi

Mikasa had been in Irvin's office before of course, but never had it been as mess as it was at that time. Papers were everywhere, a map of Germany was covered with sticky notes and thumb tacks obviously symbolizing something and a coffee mug sat abandoned on his desk. Despite all the mess, Mikasa looked at the same thing she always did when she entered the normal gorgeous room. A photo of a little blonde girl and her brunette mother. They were together in an embrace. She knew from Levi and Hanji that the little girl was the Commander's daughter who would have been a year younger than Mikasa if the girl didn't die of cancer. She never learnt what happened to the woman.

The Commander looked out of sorts as well. His hair was not combed back in its normal way and he had sleep bruises under his eyes. He definitely had pulled an allnighter and she knew why. He was busy trying to get Eren back. The fact that she had been planning to go forward with Annie's deal whilst Irvin worked so hard tore into Mikasa's heart like a dull, rusty blade.

"Tell me what happened," was all he said. His voice was hoarse and laced with fatigue.

Levi then retold everything that Mikasa had told him and she filled in the rest. Irvin was good in the fact that he never let emotions betray him. It was halfway through her story that it hit her; Levi and Irvin were so alike it was scary. Emotionless at will and willing to sacrifice

Soon enough the story was done and it was now the Commander's turn to speak.

"His eyebrows are so gorgeous," she thought as they furrowed in deep thought.

Mikasa almost started to laugh at her stupid thoughts.

"This is a serious matter," the annoying voice yelled at her, "You admitted to being practically hired out to kill Levi with the pretty price of an Eren and you think it's the best time to fucking gloat over Smith's eyebrows!? He could have you kicked out from the Reconnaissance or worse. There is a burn list with your weird ass name on it and you want to FUCKING LAUGH!"

For once Mikasa could silently agree that the voice was right. A good minute passed before Irvin gave his verdict.

"So if you refused to kill Levi, Eren, you and him would be killed?"

"Yes."

"Why not kill Levi themselves."

"They thought Levi trusted me."

"I trust you," Levi muttered. Irvin paid no attention.

"Eren could be dead right now then?"

"I don't think so. They might still need him for leverage."

"And Annie Leonhardt? Could you tell me what does she have to down with this again."

"Sir," Levi began, "According to Miss Ackerman's quick description of the woman she had labeled 'Annie' I was able to come to the conclusion that it was Leonhardt's daughter. She is a member of Titan, that you know. There aren't many Annie's out their that would have something out for me. You know what I am talking about."

"Hmm."

"What happened," Mikasa asked.

Levi gave her a side glance, still holding his stiff stance.

"I went after her dad. He was part of the experiments your adopted dad was apart of. I was pissy about it all and went after him. I fuck Orlov over too. I hate Russians and they hate me back it seems."

They say that a picture can paint a thousand words, but a glance can make a masterpiece. Their eyes met truly in a swift moment and liquid fire went soaring through both of their veins. Anthracite eyes pierced aquamarine. In her eyes she spoke of whys and sorrys and he of becauses and don't worries. It was a painting that had cold edge to it, blues, purples and greens covered the canvas. In his eyes Mikasa still saw hurt and how could you. The rusty knife was pushed further into her beating heart. And it hurt.

"Mikasa, Rivaille," Irvin's voice brought them back to reality.

"You have a hit on both of you after all of this. I can't have either of you hurt during this time. Until we have Eren in our protection and Annie is out of our way I need you two to lay low. Somewhere else then Germany."

"What why?" Levi cried out, "I can't just _leave_! I am a busy man, I have documents and reports to hand in. I'm taking a night course at a local college by February. What if we are still hunting for Eren by then? Two months go by fast you know."

"Levi I will talk it all out for you. Relax during this time and LAY LOW," A smirk appeared on his face, "I suggest France. Maybe Brest or something. The ocean would do plenty good for you, Rivaille."

Irvin pronounced the name with a hint of an American accent. It made the dark haired man cringe and Mikasa giggle.

"Irvin please," he begged, "Please I can't leave."

"Rivaille stop this. I will have everything set up for you in a few moments. Reacon has a checkpoint house in Brest that I will send you both two. Who know, maybe you'll enjoy it. Sit tight for a moment."

Irvin messed around on his computer for a moment. The printer behind started to print some sheets. With a quickness that can only be achieved after years of doing the same thing over and over, he spun around, grab the sheets and handed them to Mikasa.

"Tickets for Paris and a train ticket that takes you to Brest. Consider this an early birthday gift Levi."

Knowing not to argue against his orders they both dedicated their hearts to the Commander. To dedicate one's heart was an old salute that Reconnaissance, Garrison and Military had created at their birth in the early 1600's. It was still used today, but not as often. To do so now was to show utmost respect and understanding. It was no wonder that Irvin smiled when they do so.

"At ease. Your flight leaves at 9:30pm so that gives you several hours. Use them wisely. I trust that Abeln has taken down your hitman by now. Go on and go pack."

-0-

"This is ridiculous," Levi snorted. He sat on her countertop with a cup of tea in his hand. They decide to stick together after the incident with the hitman. Apparently Abeln had taken down the man for they hadn't had any troubles with the said man after leaving the Reconnaissance HQ. All that was left was packing and getting to the airport. It was 2pm by the time they made it Mikasa's place.

"I'm sorry," she forced her voice to go monotone, but it betrayed her never the less. It was brittle and unappealing. To keep herself from crying again she busied herself more with packing her suitcase

"Don't be sorry," he consoled, "I get it, Eren means everything to you. I would cry anyone to make sure the one's I care about are safe."

"But I care for you," Mikasa pressed, " I would rather die than let my friends get hurt."

"You care?" Levi murmured. Though he stared at his tea mug Rivaille also got this sort of distant look in his eyes as if he was recalling some sort of foggy memory. Mikasa look from her clothes to Levi. She could make out him mouthing the words again as if he couldn't believe them. He looked from the mug to her. The look on his face was almost indescribable. His lips part ever so much and he had this look of absolute bliss in those blue-green eyes that it made Mikasa just wonder how he actually felt about her.

The look was soon gone and he peered down at the tea again.

"And that is what I hate about him," she cursed silently, "One moment he is acting all normal, next he his back to being his idiot self."

"I'm glad you decide to not kill me," he said in a tone so low Mikasa would have missed it if the room had not been as quiet as it was.

"I'm glad too. There are far too few pretty faces like yours in this world."

A simple yet brittle smirk, "I wonder what it would be like... being dead."

Upon seeing Mikasa's alarmed looked Levi tried to defend himself, "I'm not suicidal I promise I just wonder if it is anything like in the books. Is there a blinding white light, do I see my friends again or is it oblivion? I just always was curious about death in a non suicidal way. Do you get me?"

"I suppose I do," she sang whilst packing the last of her clothes, "I always wondered if I would see my Okasan and Otosan again. Death would be easier if I knew I would see them together. To see Carla Jaeger again would be great as well, she was so kind to me after my parents death."

"I'd like to see my parents again too," he stated in an almost too nonchalant way.

"Your parents are dead?" It shocked Mikasa to hear this. She had always imagined him being a runaway not an orphan.

"Yes. Hey you done cause I am starving. Let's get something before heading off okay?"

She knew he was trying to avoid the topic so being the person she is she brushed it off, but not without it leaving a faint stain in her memory.

"Yeah I'm done. Let's get something really fatty."

"Gross."

Mikasa grinned before closing the suitcase.

-0-

"Do you hate me Levi?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Platonically yes."

"What if I was dying and the only way I would be able to live was if you were to kiss me."

"What sort of kiss?"

"French."

"Yes. Mikasa you'd be the person I would kill for so I guess kissing to save you would also fit the criteria."

They sat in their assigned seats on the plane, Mikasa at the window and Levi beside her. Bored out of their minds waiting for the plane to go they began to talk about ridiculous things.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You mean something to me."

A light blush appeared on her ivory cheeks. In an attempt to hide the pink tint her buried her face in his shoulder. If she hadn't Mikasa would have had a chance to see Levi smile.

"Oh darling don't hide that pretty face of yours. People are staring."

She didn't though. Instead she snuggled herself more into his jacket. Normal he would have pushed her off and that was exactly what she was expecting, but to her astonishment her put his arm around her and drew her closer.

"Oh Mr. Levi!" she laughed, "You are so warm! Take off your jacket."

"Take off your scarf."

"Never in a million years."

He took his arm away and yet again surprised Mikasa. He took of his jacket, put it on her like a blanket and placed his arms around her again.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice lost all of it's humour and turned more serious.

"Doing what?"

"Being nice. You normal throw me off when I hide into you."

"You've been through a lot today Mikasa," he confessed, "I'm trying to be nice because that is the right thing to do."

"You've been through a lot too," she sighed.

"I am okay. Seriously. I understand what you did and normal people would distrust you after what you confessed, but it's really not the first time someone has tried to have me killed. I am just glad you are okay. Your red scarf may be beautiful on you, but the same colour of it on your hands isn't."

"Oh."

The plane took off not too long after that. When the plane lifted off Levi gripped hard onto her. Mikasa almosted forgot that he hated to fly. She watched his right hand gripped onto the armrest and how his knuckles turned white. When the plane had been in the air for a couple of minutes was when he relaxed and released his held breath. She brought no attention to his fear, instead she nuzzled her head in his chest. The flight felt like forever when in all actuality it was only little over an hour. Mikasa dozed off several times and by the way Rivaille's grip had slacked she knew he had fallen asleep.

She looked up at him at one point and saw how his head tilted to the right and his slightly open mouth. She could make out a faint line of drool. It really did take everything in the oriental woman not to laugh out loud. He looked so silly and so damn peaceful. She nudged him as lightly as possible.

"Levi," she whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmm?"

"Please take your arm off on me."

He did so and once she was out she moved the armrest and settled down on his lap.

When the plane landed and they were in the terminal did Levi truly speak again.

"I see why Irvin gave you a train ticket as well," he yawned as he read the digital sign that displayed flights.

"Why?"

"No flights to Brest till afternoon. He didn't want us staying the night in Paris."

"Oh. Do you think we could be ambushed in a big city like this."

"Yeah. I was getting edgy back in Berlin to be honest. I rather be on the move then be a sitting duck for Annie and her minions."

The trip to Brest would be long. A four hour train ride wasn't going to be pleasant, but Rivaille was already starting to fidget and Mikasa was getting stressed out as well. It turned out that the train ride wouldn't be too torturous since Levi had put his laptop in the carry on.

"Do I get to choose what we watch?" Mikasa gave her own edition of puppy eyes. It was needless to say ineffective.

"No. I am choosing. Didn't I promise you the next time we would come to France and it was playing I would take you to go see les Miserables?"

"Yes?"

"Well guess what is on here. 3 hours long of joy and pain which I call Les Mis. Prepare some tissues because you are going to cry harder than a bunch of 6 year olds watching Bambi."

He was right about that. Throughout the film she couldn't help, but tear up or give a moan of grief.

"Why is this happening," she sobbed when Fantine died, "Rivaille? Tell me!"

"Because Victor Hugo is a sadist."

He sung along to a few song and she cried. A lovely experience overall.

"You have a lovely voice," Mikasa said after the movie was finished. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve which made her partner cringe with disgust. The ending scene had made her cry as well and she was shocked to see tears in her partner's eyes.

"Thanks."

"I bet you they would take you in and put Javert's hat on you. That is how good you are."

"Better than Russell Crowe?"

"I think anyone would be better than Crowe. No offense, but I didn't like his singing."

"It's your opinion. I personally like it. It isn't what we call Broadway worthy, yet I find his singing conveys Javert's emotions perfectly. This was filmed for the story and feelings you get with it, not the singing talent. "

Another hour passed after that before they arrived in Brest. While Levi had fallen asleep on the plane it was Mikasa who was completely comatose on the train ride. It pained Levi to wake her up from her slumber. She wore this expression of bliss on her face that it made her appear a few years younger. A small smile lingered on her lips.

"Mikasa," he knelt down beside her. The compartment's door shook a little as the train was coming to a stop.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"Time to get up, we're here."

Her eyes opened slightly. It wasn't until she realized how close Levi was to her that her eyes opened all the way. His face inches away from her own. She could almost make out all the very light freckles on his face.

"What time is it," she yawned loudly.

Rivaille got up and looked at his wrist watch.

"2:36 in the morning."

"Do you have everything?"

"The luggage is on the rack above you and I have the key to the house. Yeah, I think I have everything."

After renting out a car ("How are they opened at 3 in the morning?" "Don't ask me, just be glad.") they drove out of the beautiful yet old city to smaller village.

"I just realized something Rivaille. Eren once talked about this checkpoint house we're going to. Apparently it is really pretty and by the ocean. Like right by it," She looked out the window of the car to the ocean as she said so.

"Cool. So Eren and Armin have been here before. I'm guessing the beds are worn then."

Mikasa blushed hard, "They aren't together."

"Bullshit."

"Hey Levi?"

"Yes."

"How long do you think it will take them to get my brother back?"

Levi shrugged whilst keeping his eyes on the darken road ahead of them, "Hopefully soon. Knowing Irvin he will get him back in one piece. With the Commander and Armin's brains together they will think of something spectacular to get the brat back."

Mikasa looked from the window to Levi. he didn't look too sure of what he said.

"I hope you're right Levi, I really hope you are."

-0-

_**Okay before anyone chews me out about it, I KNOW NOT MUCH ACTION RIGHT? The next chapters will be focused on their relationship more than tEren and "shit how do we get Titan boy back". Once it gets action packed, it will get REALLY action packed. Like Levi is gonna hit someone with a shovel and Mikasa will help with torture action packed. But that won't be for a while. Right now it's just trust issues, friendship and hey maybe their little thing will blossom into actual love, who knows… oh wait I do! **_

_**Just a heads up for all of you who was glad that Mikasa told Levi about the thing, that isn't the choice that is going to rip her in half. Oh I am so excited for the future chapters, I am going to rip your hearts out without killing off Marco and it is going to be great.**_

_**Next chapter is Marco perspective and you guys are going to hate it.**_

_**BTW who else read the manga and was upset about the season finale of SNK?**_

_**-Mademosiellekraut**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blood, Blood Everywhere And Not A Drop To Spare

Marco woke up slowly. It had been Jean's hot breath on his neck that woke up the freckled man. He hadn't realized that his lover had joined him. All Marco could remember from the night before was waiting for Jean to get home from the Reacon's data centre and maybe do more than cuddling, but cuddling had to be part of the curriculum at one point. Instead he had fallen asleep reading _Hamlet_ and the rest was a blank. He didn't remember falling asleep with blankets on let alone in their bed. It struck Marco that Jean most likely carried him from the couch to their bed. It warmed his heart in more ways then one. Careful not to wake his lover, Marco turned from his right side to his left so that he could face Jean. Their foreheads touch and lips were only centimeters apart. If Marco wanted to he could close the gap between them in milliseconds. A minute passed before Jean started to awake. He pulled this face like he didn't want to get up. It made Marco laugh which ultimately woke up the blond.

"Morning sunshine," Jean greeted whilst propping himself up on his elbow, "Did I wake you?"

Marco shook his head. The light from the window behind Jean shone down on him in a way that made him look like a god. Like Apollo had descended upon the mortal world to share his beauty.

"Even with that sleepy expression on the blond's face he looked so hot," Marco noticed. He wanted to kiss that beautiful god. He brought himself up a little only to put his hand around Jean's neck and to bring him down for a kiss. The blond didn't protest, instead he deepened the simple kiss into something else, something that cause stirrings in both of their guts.

"Oh Jean," Marco groaned when his boyfriend grinded up against him lightly. It was ridiculous how hard he was already, but it had been a long time since he and jean had even had anything intimate. So much work, so much stress and now here they were on the most sunny December saturday kissing lazily and touching each other. jean didn't have much clothing to separate their well toned bodies, only blue boxer-briefs. Marco sported the same undergarments and had his warm 'my boyfriend is super cute, and it so isn't fair' sweater that was written in comic sans. It was the last thing to go.

"Lube," Marco half whispered. After the sweater was gone it had been pure passion. All grinding and biting. Jean had been quick to grabbing Marco's cock and stroke it to the point where Marco was mewling out almost nonsense. Hearing that word come out of his blushing lover's mouth was like a dehydrated man being handed water after days of being deprived. He reached over into the nightstand beside Marco and grabbed the half empty lube bottle out of one of the drawers. Jean forced Marco's legs open into an almost spread eagle. His lover licked his lips in anticipation and gasped in shock when cold fingers pressed up against his ass.

Marco cried out in bliss when said fingers went deeper into him and hit against his prostate. Fingers scratched upon Jean's back causing shivers of pleasure rather than pain to ripple through him. After pound his fingers a dozen times into his boyfriend did he pull out completely.

"I'll be gentle," Jean said in a husky voice, "Damn it Marco, you were as tight as a virgin."

"Shut it and fuck me."

Jean smiled and put some more lube around the entrance. And with a sense of professionalism, Jean brought himself into Marco full lengthed. No teasing, no preparing just quick business. The blond didn't know how long he was going to last and the way Marco squirmed underneath him after each thrust did it indicate that his freckled lover wasn't going to last longer too. And when they came, they came merely seconds after one another. After all was said and done did they bask in each others in the afterglow of their climaxes.

"I don't ever want to get up now," Marco sighed into Jean's neck.

"Then stay here. Let's kiss and cuddle all day and when we get hungry we eat then cuddle again. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect."

Unfortunately the two only got to lay together for only twenty more minutes before Jean's phone went off like crazy. _Live Your Life _by Mika played throughout the large one room flat.

"Answer it Jean," Marco groan as he smothered himself with a pillow.

Reluctantly the blond reached over Marco to grab his phone from the nightstand.

"'Allo?"

"Jean! Thank god you answered I need you down here!"

"Hanji, please slow down, it's my day off my brain isn't exactly up to par."

"Moblit caught something and Keiji is still on sick leave. I am SERIOUSLY understaffed and I need you, like uber badly."

"Fine, I'll be down there in a moment. Be glad my department is almost like yours else you'd be screw, hm?"

"I am always glad that you know your way around computers."

And with that the line went dead.

"I have to go," he said as he got off the the bed.

"Why," Marco whined.

"Hanji needs help down at the Research building. Apparently two thirds of her squad is out of commission for now and she needs some extra hands. I'll be back later."

Jean was dressed quickly and was out of the flat in mere minutes ("I'll shower later," he had thought when he looked at his watch, "Hanji would be pissed if I took an hour to get there.")

A quick taxi ride and he was at the research building in the more central part of Berlin. He always felt like a stranger entering the place. Technology and Research department buildings were located on in different parts of the city and the insides were completely different. The warm colours of his department buildings shone brightly in his memory more than the dull white walls (they were grey now with age). It surprised him how big the building was as well.

"Reconnaisse is one of the three organizations that were funding by different countries all over the world so it should shock me that we can afford such large buildings," Jean reflected, "The Tech Building is quite big too."

Jean walked down a few more hallways before entering the wing dedicated to Hanji's team. He then slipped into the room where he knew that crazy researcher would be. Hani was bent over a microscope, the glass normally worn by the brunette laid by its master's side.

"Hey glasses," Jean greeted the researcher. He was greeted back by a gleaming white grin.

"Hey Jean. Thanks for coming. My technophile is sick as you know and you also know what to do. Get to work and I'll pay you with some beers, 'kay?"

"Roger that chief," and Jean did what he did best, work.

For someone who like to be the leader being told what to do was hard to digest. That's is why Jean didn't like working with Hanji too much. Though she always had best intentions, it seemed as though he got the worst parts of her. She could be bossy and annoying. It drove Jean to tears how absolutely boring her research was and yet she seemed so damn excited about it all.

The work was long and demanding, but it paid well (being paid in beer was excellent pay) plus it went by so quickly. Hanji had told him by noon that, "We are only going to work till 3," and it was 2:30 when Hanji had stretched her tired muscles and yawned.

"Okay Horse-Face, let's call it a day. Thanks for filling in for Moblit. Let's go get drunk now, eh."

"Aww yeah. Nothing says a good day at work then getting drunk midday."

Hanji gave another smile and then slipped off her white coat.

"We have to shut down everything before we go, help me out."

It was mid way through the shutting down process that jean got a text from certain someone, Marco.

"Aww your boyfriend sexting you," Hanji sang out. Jean turned bright red. She literally skipped across the room from where the microscopes were to Jean. He didn't notice her sneak up behind him and snatch the phone out of his hands.

"_Are you coming home soon cause Im really missing you babe. Waiting for you n-"_

"Okay, Hanji that is enough," Jean cried out as he snatched the phone back.

She grinned like Cheshire Cat, "Let's have a few drinks then you can go back and fuck your boyfriend senseless."

Jean's face had turned a brighter red at that comment. It was still quite red when they left the lab.

They chatted and walked down the dull hallways with an aura of being good friends. Their laughter sound strange in the almost empty building. Those still working who heard such sounds would look up from their work and look at the door to the hall where the joyous sounds came from. One was frighten by the sound that he he instantly thought of a horror movie and almost pissed themselves in fear.

"Do you have a ride or do I need to call up a taxi?" Jean asked when they finally were out in the open again. It was windy and snowing which tousled their hair and filled it full of little snowflakes.

"Yeah you should probably do that. I don't make enough to afford a car. better complain to Irvin about that," Hanji chuckled.

Jean smiled at her comment and quickly punched in the taxi service number. Once Jean had ordered up a taxi he had let hanji know immediately that, "a taxi will be here in 5 to 10 minutes."

"Better be i'm freezing."

"Suppose to get colder."

"Argh no I can't stand this. Autumn was bad enough and now it is freezy cold and it is only December 5th!"

"It's gonna drop to about -5 celsius tonight. Tomorrow will be colder. Wear your mitts and hat, Glasses."

Hanji groaned at her nickname and protested against it.

"First off, how dare you. That is a special name that only Frenchie calls me-"

"I am French," Jean proclaimed with an fraud accent.

"Let me finish you loser. Second, I don't wear mitts. I wear big girl gloves so fuck you."

"Oh Hanji-"

"Don't you Hanji me."

They stared at each other barely containing laughter. The conversation was so ridiculous. Laughter soon filled the air again. They were so caught up in their joy that they didn't notice the man who had walked up them.

"Hey," the man said. The two turned their attention to the man.

"Hey can I help you," Jean inquired.

"Yeah which one of you are Jean Kirchstein."

"I am."

"I have a message for a Miss Mikasa Ackerman, could you please relay it to her."

"Off course, what is it."

The man whipped out a gun quickly. He spoke just as fast, "She should have kept her slut mouth closed."

Neither had time to react to the gun nor the shots that rang out after. They hit Jean square in his chest. The wind was knocked out of him and liquid pain went raging through his bloodstream. He couldn't scream out or call for help. He just collapsed to the pavement, head hitting the concrete before the rest. He could hear the man run off and Hanji screaming out for help. His vision faded in and out from black, but despite when his vision was gone he kept his eyes were wide open.

"Phone is in my jacket," he gurgled out finally. Blood was threatening to choke him. He started to cough and the warm liquid splayed across his lips.

"Blood, Blood everywhere and not a drop to spare. It paints the walls, it paints the floor and now it paints me," he remember a man once had recited at in his high school english class. He could relate to that crappy poem now. It was painting him now. His white shirt was sticky and wet with the crimson paint.

His head was throbbing, it was on fire. His limbs were made of lead instead of flesh, bone and blood. He was only able to move his eyes. He was able to lock eyes with Hanji who, god bless her was trying (and emphasise on trying) to stop the bleeding. Tears ran down her face and stress was only visible. He focused on her face and when she would look him the eyes for a few seconds it brought comfort to Jean.

His focus faded as did his vision. His mind faded away, but his breathing still went on. His last true thoughts were of Marco.

-0-

_**AND THAT IS HOW I AM ENDING THE CHAPTER! Sorry I haven't updated lately, so many things have prevented me from doing so. First was a writers block then my dad gave me a 1 hour limit per day for computer time. Everything is just so topsy turvy. Next time we will see Mikasa and Levi again, but I can promise you will hear about what happened to Jean. I won't let him die yet. **_

_**Next chapter will be dedicated to someone and we will have a guest appearance of a certain blue haired dude. You know who I'm talking about Emily ;).**_

_**-MademoiselleKraut**_


End file.
